Low molecular weight cations with valency, i.e. charge, <+3 fail to condense DNA in aqueous solutions under normal conditions. However, cationic molecules with the charge <+3 can be polymerized in the presence of DNA and the resulting polymers can cause DNA to condense into compact structures. Such an approach is known in synthetic polymer chemistry as template polymerization. During this process, monomers (which are initially weakly associated with the template) are positioned along template's backbone, thereby promoting their polymerization. Weak electrostatic association of the nascent polymer and the template becomes stronger with chain growth of the polymer. Trubetskoy et al used two types of polymerization reactions to achieve DNA condensation: step polymerization and chain polymerization (Trubetskoy V S et al. 1998). Bis(2-aminoethyl)-1,3-propanediamine (AEPD), a tetramine with 2.5 positive charges per molecule at pH 8 was polymerized in the presence of plasmid DNA using cleavable disulfide amino-reactive cross-linkers dithiobis (succinimidyl propionate) and dimethyl-3,3′-dithiobispropionimidate. Both reactions yielded DNA/polymer complexes with significant retardation in agarose electrophoresis gels demonstrating significant binding and DNA condensation. Treatment of the polymerized complexes with 100 mM dithiothreitol (DTT) resulted in the pDNA returning to its normal supercoiled position following electrophoresis proving thus cleavage the backbone of the. The template dependent polymerization process was also tested using a 14 mer peptide encoding the nuclear localizing signal (NLS) of SV40 T antigen as a cationic “macromonomer”. Other studies included pegylated comonomer (PEG-AEPD) into the reaction mixture and resulted in “worm”-like structures (as judged by transmission electron microscopy) that have previously been observed with DNA complexes formed from block co-polymers of polylysine and PEG (Wolfert M A et al. 1996). Blessing et al. (1998) used bisthiol derivative of spermine and reaction of thiol-disulfide exchange to promote chain growth. The presence of DNA accelerated the polymerization reaction as measured the rate of disappearance of free thiols in the reaction mixture.
Caging of Polycation-Condensed DNA Particles:
The stability of DNA nanoassemblies based on DNA condensation is generally low in vivo because they easily engage in polyion exchange reactions with strong polyanions. The process of exchange consists of two stages: 1) rapid formation of a triple DNA-polycation-polyanion complex, 2) slow substitution of one same-charge polyion with another. At equilibrium conditions, the whole process eventually results in formation of a new binary complex and an excess of a third polyion. The presence of low molecular weight salt can greatly accelerate such exchange reactions, which often result in complete disassembly of condensed DNA particles. Hence, it is desirable to obtain more colloidally stable structures where DNA would stay in its condensed form in complex with corresponding polycation independently of environment conditions.
The complete DNA condensation upon neutralization of only 90% of the polymer's phosphates results in the presence of unpaired positive charges in the DNA particles. If the polycation contains such reactive groups, such as primary amines, these unpaired positive charges may be modified. This modification allows practically limitless possibilities of modulating colloidal properties of DNA particles via chemical modifications of the complex. We have demonstrated the utility of such reactions using traditional DNA-poly-L-lysine (DNA/PLL) system reacted with the cleavable cross-linking reagent dimethyl-3,3′-dithiobispropionimidate (DTBP) which reacts with primary amino groups with formation of amidines. Similar results were achieved with other polycations including poly(allylamine) and histone H1. The use of another bifunctional reagent, glutaraldehyde, has been described for stabilization of DNA complexes with cationic peptide CWK18 (Adami R C et al. 1999).
Recharging:
The caging approach described above could lead to more colloidally stable DNA assemblies. However, this approach may not change the particle surface charge. Caging with bifunctional reagents, which preserve positive charge of amino group, keeps the particle positive. However, negative surface charge would be more desirable for many practical applications, i.e. in vivo delivery. The phenomenon of surface recharging is well known in colloid chemistry and is described in great detail for lyophobic/lyophilic systems (for example, silver halide hydrosols). Addition of polyion to a suspension of latex particles with oppositely-charged surface leads to the permanent absorption of this polyion on the surface and, upon reaching appropriate stoichiometry, changing the surface charge to opposite one. This whole process is salt dependent with flocculation to occur upon reaching the neutralization point.
We have demonstrated that similar layering of polyelectrolytes can be achieved on the surface of DNA/polycation particles (Trubetskoy V S et al. 1999). The principal DNA-polycation (DNA/pC) complex used in this study was DNA/PLL (1:3 charge ratio) formed in low salt 25 mM HEPES buffer and recharged with increasing amounts of various polyanions. The DNA particles were characterized after addition of a third polyion component to a DNA/polycation complex using a new DNA condensation assay (Trubetskoy VS et al. 1999b) and static light scattering. It has been found that certain polyanions such as poly(methacrylic acid) and poly(aspartic acid) decondensed DNA in DNA/PLL complexes. Surprisingly, polyanions of lower charge density such as succinylated PLL and poly(glutamic acid), even when added in 20-fold charge excess to condensing polycation (PLL) did not decondense DNA in DNA/PLL (1:3) complexes. Further studies have found that displacement effects are salt-dependent. In addition, poly-L-glutamic acid but not the relatively weaker polyanion succinylated poly-L-lysine (SPLL) displaces DNA at higher sodium chloride concentrations. Measurement of zeta-potential (ξ-potential) of DNA/PLL particles during titration with SPLL revealed the change of particle surface charge at approximately the charge equivalency point. Thus, it can be concluded that addition of low charge density polyanion to the cationic DNA/PLL particles results in particle surface charge reversal while maintaining condensed DNA core intact.
The polyanion can be covalently attached to the polycation using a variety of chemical reactions without the use of crosslinkers. The polyanion can contain reactive groups that covalently attach to groups on the polycation. A preferable situation includes formation of a specific complex between a polyanion and a polycation, leaving the polyion and the polyampholyte to non-covalently interact electrostatically. The utility of such complexes includes enhanced colloid stability in serum and in high salt solutions and delivery of polyion (DNA) to hepatocytes in vivo upon intravenous administration.